bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryouiki Unohana/Incarcerated Version
| birthday = March 20th | age = 1000+ | gender = Male | height = 195.58cm (6'5") | weight = 113kg (250lbs.) | eyes = White | hair = Black | blood type = AB- | unusual features = White pupils | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Prisoner | previous occupation = 5th Seat Shinigami in the 4th Division | team = None | previous team = 4th Division | partner = None | previous partner = Retsu Unohana, Terumi | base of operations = Kōhai Tochi | marital status = Complicated | relatives = Retsu Unohana(Adopted Mother) | education = Retsu Unohana Shinō Academy | status = Incarcerated | shikai = Kazeninoru | bankai = Tenshin Kazeninoru }} The flames of righteousness emblaze in the soul of a natural born hero. - Junior Ryōiki Unohana (領域ノ花 烈, "Unohana Ryouiki") also known as God of Navigation, or Lord of Domain is the long forgotten adopted son of Retsu Unohana after being branded an outcast and set into exile after he gave away vital secrets of Soul Society to a secretive organization later identified as the Collective Vices and stole many of the treasures of Soul Society, however he in fact protected Soul Society by severing his ties with his family in Soul Society and allowing himself to become captured. He is currently a prisoner at the Kōhai Tochi Prison, more specifically the Eastern Tower and has been there for long over three centuries. Prior to his capture he was 5th Seat in the 4th Division working directly Retsu Unohana and was also trained by her as a child. He was also in a brief relationship with a young healer in the 4th Division named Terumi. Appearance Ryouiki was a handsome boy, with straight pitch black hair that complimented his shadowy complexion. He had very kind, and gentle smile that immediately showed his affection. His hair was worn into a ponytail and also is parted on it's left side revealing his left eye, which also shows his white pupils. He had a relatively muscular body, which clearly defined his manly stature. While in the 4th Division he had worn a standard, all black Shinigami Shihakushō and was more than often seen with Retsu Unohana. It was unknown where he carried his sword at that time. After his exile he had abandoned his old Shinigami attire, and had taken on a black, yet much paler version of the Shinigami Shihakushō and wears his Zanpakutō in a strap, concealed behind his left leg. His hair has grown a significant amount since then, reaching past his shoulders and his most notable feature being his dark, brown beard. His time in prison had aged him far longer than he had expected - the intense forced labor along with the heavy beatings had given him a more older appearance but also a more wise outlook on life. He is known for his incredibly endurance among the prisoners, having survived in the prison for ages and not succumb to his wounds - most notable his partly crushed throat, which hinders his breathing. Despite his weight he is indeed extremely famished man who when not brought food by the guards, gets his own food by capturing and killing the rats and other animals that scurry within his cell. As for facial apperance, he has a very pale face with a pointed nose and very slit, mysterious looking eyes and dark, thin eyebrows. His long hair conceals his ears and at the same time makes his V-shaped neck stick out considerably. Along with that he has very strong legs, allowing him to traverse long distances with, not ease, but minor strain. His warm, affectionate smile has done a complete 180 over the years. His signature expression is a frowning expression with his eyes brought downward into a glare, as if he was extremely aggravated. Much in contrast to the general population of the prison he is not seen wearing common rags or scrapes of clothing but instead he is known for taking at least some pride in how others view him and actually does spend most amounts of water he is given (very little in the prison) on showers. Over the years in prison his entire body has become worn out and weakened, with his most tattered limb being his blood soaken feet, that has cuts and bruises scattered across them from forced labor. Due to his lack of clothing options he wears his current attire in battle and has no replacement and therefore, is mostly seen in battle worn clothes. During his battle with Sabishii, Ryouiki displayed a slightly sadistic and twisted personality, and to add, his appearance followed. Shortly into that battle, he commented negatively on Sabishii; disrespecting him with rude and condescending comments, mocking him as they fought, and teased him frequently. His appearance was similar as his attire hasn't changed, however his usual blank, or impassive expression changed into a menacing and tormenting scowl. The gaze was directed directly at Sabishii, and Terumi, who was watching the battle stated that whenever Ryouiki glares at someone like that he intends to tear them limb from limb with his full power. She also stated that it was a face she had hoped to never see again, and then proceeds to turn away. Personality History Early Life Ryouiki was a Soul residing in Rukongai and for one, he was exceptionally strong and resilent being able to hold his own against a Shinigami. After many years as an orphan and have to find his own way - for shelter, food and water. He was eventually met with a white savior as he called it, which was actually a Captain of the 4th Division, Retsu Unohana. Out of the kindness of her heart he was allowed rescue from the slums of Rukon and given an oppurtunity at a better life after meeting with her, and she took note of his spiritual pressure. Though it wasn't paticularly large it was worth noting exampled by Retsu as a "being without pressure and a level of influence that is different" - noting at Ryouiki's experience with the natural energy known as Wisdom. After being adopted by Retsu he was taken to the Shinō Academy and after an unusal experience there in which he wasn't treated like scum for his poor background nor as a "rich boy" for his relationship to his Captain but somewhere inbetween being like by most of the population. After his rather quick graduation he was quickly allowed into the ranks of the 4th Division not because of his healing prowess - in fact he had little to none, but his close relationship to Retsu. With time, he rose up the ranks and became the 5th Seat of the 4th Division and was well accomplished for his time. Met with Evil However, in little time he was sent on a mission along with the remainder of the 4th Division including it's Captain. He was sent there to investigate and heal the injured members of the 9th Division he were horrible injured during a confrontation with a hollow. During his time in the Human World he was met with an unknown organization and at that time had no information on. They demanded vital secrets on the Gotei 13, however when there wishes were unable to be met, they challenged Ryouiki to a battle. As the battle ensued he was incredibly pleased with his performance knowing that as he grew he was a stronger individual, until he was threatened by them, and quickly subdued to a point where he couldn't move. He was informed that if he hadn't came with them and give them information on the Gotei 13 that all of Soul Society would be demolished. He was then given a week for his decision. At that time he was very naive and unaware of the organizations bluff. Resolution As the week came and gone, he was very stressed and uncomfortable having been forced into compling with the enemy. After telling the 1st Division Captain and his adopted mother of his meeting they came to a conclusion for him not to give in to their obvious taunt. However, Ryouiki had quickly came to his own resolution ignoring the orders from his superiors and informed them that he wouldn't listen to them and that he would protect his family. Knowing that he would be tortured and would eventually succumb to his enemies choices Ryouiki's choice was for him to execute a sealing Kido on himself, which worked to perfection - sealing away the facts he knew of Soul Society. In doing this he was captured by the organization, but beforehand he made the Gotei 13 aware of his betrayal making it appear to the unknown organization that he would comply with their wishes. Path to Virtue After making his betrayal clear and sealing away all secrets he knew of the Gotei 13 his plan worked perfectly allowing himself to be captured prove successful. For the time being the organization ignored Soul Society and focused their attention to Ryouiki. They spent countless hours berating him, and torturing him into getting secrets of Soul Society out of him yet their attempt prove useless as Ryouiki knew he has sealed the facts away and that they were now unreachable but normal means. Though Retsu Unohana and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was aware of his Kido and purposely exiling himself they took no precautions into saving him even going as far as to comply with Ryouiki's wish and erasing, destroying and eliminating all files of him in the Gotei 13 making him appear non-existent though files of him are still kept at Soul Society, but are only allowed to be viewed by the Head-Captain. Sometime during his time at the Academy he had taken on several nicknames for his Zanpakutō's incredible power It is also unknown when he attempted or had first came in contact with the natural power of Wisdom though he does seem to have some skill in it. Also, during his time in the prison he had his throat continously tormented and assaulted by Sabishii, resulting in a severly damaged lungs, and a partially crushed throat. Synopsis *'In Hell, All You Can Hear Screams' (Battle vs Guards & Sabishii Kunsha) *'The Informant and the Girl of Mystery' *'The River Converges Home' (Re-match against Sabishii Kunsha) *'The River Converges Home Part II ' (Re-match against Sabishii Kunsha) Equipment *'Guren (Former)' (紅蓮, "Red Lotus") In order to ensure his exile and imprisonment, Ryouiki stole an ancient sword from Soul Society many years ago. Seen during his battle with Sabishii, he used a standard katana to combat his foe on even terms. The katana is a blade with a yellow, rectangular tsuba, however like most of Ryouiki and his tools in battle, the tsuba is rather dusty, and slightly brownish. The blade has a red, cloth tied around the hilt of the blade, and a yellow, colored pommel. This blade was created by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute to mock the abilities of the Kikōō. Once said by Ryouiki the blade, Guren can only be activated with the power of one million Zanpakutō's. He later activates Guren during his re-match with Sabishii, in which he nearly killed himself with a single swing, implying that Guren is much stronger than anyone had expected. During said battle, Ryouiki was able to shoot powerful columns of fire outward. The flames of the fire are incredibly intense and capable of burning through stone with ease, and at the maximum, Guren produces a huge phoenix capable of great destruction. The phoenix can not only use fire offensively and defensively but also forge other smaller creatures out of its flames, thus giving Ryouiki more manpower. It was later destroyed by Sabishii during their fight. *'Sword': Powers & Abilities Indomitable Willpower: With his immense willpower, Ryouiki was able to endure intense stife for several centuries and capable of withstanding an onslaught of attacks and grave brutality that would surely kill him if it weren't for his desire to live. As displayed during his bout with Sabishii, he was by far outmatched for the majority of the battle, and despite the few one-ups he got on his opponent he kept a continous mindset that detailed him to never surrender. That along with the crazy rage he felt along with the bottled emotion from the years of silence, he managed to bypass his limitations and continue fighting beyond his breaking point. A feat which shocked himself, astounded his comrades, and left his foe entirely flabberghasted as it seemed that Ryouiki would not die. This indomitable willpower has allowed him to sustain multiple injuries and fight against death itself, as seen when he fought whilst using his Shikai, which caused fatal damage to his body and intense mental strain. Only rarely seen when he is either intensely angered, saddened, or fully focused upon the battle. Incomplete Manifestation of Wisdom *'Colossal Spiritual Pressure': As a result from Ryouiki's intertwined spiritual pressure, he boasts incredible reserves of spiritual power. Truly deafening amounts, his spiritual pressure is enough to bring entire countries to the ground if he truly tried to. However, because of the constant watch his power is kept on, as he has to keep a constant balance between his natural spiritual energy and his Wisdom energy, he almost never releases the full force of his power. After his leave of Soul Society, Retsu Unohana even noted that his spiritual pressure is considerably and arguably one of the largest in Soul Society at the time. However, Terumi Fujita has never seen the full extent of his spiritual power, yet describes it as ghastly. During his re-match with Sabishii alongside his love, Terumi and his new comrade, Shigeru he displayed a high-level technique which allowed him to share his bond with Terumi. Meaning that he intertwined his energy with hers thus giving her new life in the newly attained Wisdom energy. Revealing his true innate spirit energy afterwards whilst in Bankai, he was able to combat Sabishii on a somewhat even playing field, however there was still a large gap in there power. Ryouiki commented that his Spiritual Pressure is well beyond that of a Captain, however he much rather show then tell. Kidō Expert *'Master Sealer': Unlike most Kido experts, Ryouiki displays a talent for mental seals. This unique expertise involves a series of hand gestures followed by intense concentration to execute. It's usage both causes the mind of the user and victims mind to feel strain. Ryouiki's mental seals involves attacking the memories, movements or current thoughts of another, or himself. By doing such he can make it easier for him to land attacks or to prevent an attack from being executed. In attacking memories he can alter the past of another and can disturb the way another thinks, changing their entire method of attack. Before his exile he was able to seal away all of his own information on the Gotei 13, a capable feat for someone of his stature. Unknowingly, when he did this he also sealed the memories of his origin, therefore he knows none of the events that occured during his birth. After his imprisonment he has had much time to develop his mental attacks, and has, though not strong enough at the time it is capable of "attacking" foes from miles away now. Successfully being able to cause great havoc without the enemy even knowing they've been attacked by him. So far he is able to seal away memories for years at a time and temporarily cease anothers movements. Over time all the memories of the Gotei 13 arose back into his mind. *'Master Healer': Having grown up with Retsu, he was especially taught the methods of healing and how effective it can be to a person. Ryouiki displays an immense healing ability, being able to heal the near-deceased. His healing Kido uses up his own spirit energy to replenish the spirit energy of a comrade, and can even repair torn or broken body parts. His method of healing is masterful yet incomplete. Having left Soul Society before he could truly complete his studies he has a concept of the reiryoku flow in the body but no real knowledge. His healing has proven useful enough to heal his crushed throat, but at times his Wisdom affects his healing and therefore has a more powerful effect. In healing his throat he subsided the poison that was used on him. He had the power to erect a barrier around Terumi, and heal her at the same time. *'Instantaneous Casting': During his re-match with Sabishii Ryouiki's mind and body was strained and pushed to its limit. As a result he was forced to pull at all the stops against his powerful opponent. Thus, he displayed the incredible feat of instantly firing spells without an incantation and at remarkable speed. At speeds of nearly 1/10th of a second Ryouiki is capable of firing high-level Hadō spells toward his opponent with still retained much of its destructive force. With the capable speed and incredible destrutive force of each attack it proves powerful enough to cause immediate fatal damage to any in his way. To add, when using Bakudō spells they move at even faster rates. The fast pace binding spells are great assistance as he can capture and subdue his foe with relative ease enabling him to land a decisive strike upon the foe. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ryouiki is a master at swordsmanship and is capable of holding his own for some time against Sabishii Kunsha, who is one of the greatest swordsman in Kohai Tochi. However, similar to his master, Retsu Unohana, not much has ever been seen of his swordsmanship prowess. From what has been seen during his re-match with Sabishii, he is very well versed in the art of Iaido and can easily cause severe damage. He was easily able to slice the tendons off of the guards without them even knowing it happened until briefly later. Because Ryouiki doesn't have a scabbard or a sheathe to place his blade, in he usully brings it back to his side. His swift motions are very powerful, enough to level an entire portrion of a boulder. Shizenshi: Over the years, Ryouiki has come to terms with his Wisdom ability. He has later tapped into a power in which he believes origantes from another dimension. In simple, After enough time has passed, Ryouiki summons a massive beast from the sky who decimates his opponents and destroys the landscape so much in fact that it can become completely inrecognizable. The immense size and strength of this beast is frightening alone, and to add, it has extremely durable skin. Enough to withstand intense explosions and appear unscathed. Controlling the Shizenshi is incredible difficult to do, as they are only capable of pure destruction. For this reason, Ryouiki only uses it when completely necessary and his pride is threatened. Sabishii described the monster as a demon sent from the bowels of Hell to cause infinite destruction, and a monstrosity so foul it causes the great Shinigami to tremble out of terror. Shunpo Practitioners: Without Kazeninoru, Ryouiki's skill in Shunpo is extremely low and to most cast aside as one of his worst qualities. At most times proving a disability when compared to his much more capable methods of attacks such as his masterful swordsmanship or large spiritual energy. His movements are heavy and moderate at best. Ever since his time at Soul Society he has never been able to keep up with others in terms of speed without Kazeninoru but has made up for it in his other areas. Usually being caught off guard by the simplest of movements he uses a method unique to him that allows his movements to go at a much faster pace. It is known by Ryouiki as Cross Feet, which is a method of Shunpo which goes in a simple motion but crossess his feet as he goes. Doing this allows him to create a single afterimage, that runs beside Ryouiki. This signature move allows him to make up for his overall, trudging Shunpo. Keen Intellect: Generally, he is very calm and collected, and from his years has grown to be extremely observant of his allies and enemies, alike. Noticing small mannerisms and being able to discern their motivation with little time. He is known for his blank, emotionless eyes that fail to reveal his concerns or any relative emotion. His intelligent varies in different areas, but most notably in the area of understanding one's motives and also being able to easily predict the future based on what has already occured. His ability to predict anothers choices, have, for the most part allowed him to survive in prison. Also, he is able to quickly deduce what actions are best, such as in times on confrontation. He chooses a select method in which he determines is best, and acts upon it. In his childhood, he was rash, and impulsive compared to how he is now. Fighting Styles Souhou (双方, "Twin Method") is the unique fighting style of Ryouiki pertaining to the interwined energies of Wisdom and Reiryoku. This fighting style is the epitome of the word "dual" as Wisdom is naturally intertwined with reiryoku and allows fighting with them combined much easier. This powerful, subtle style was created by Ryouiki while he was under the tutelage of his adoptive mother, Unohana Retsu. By utilizing his innate levels of energy and enfusing said knowledge with his basic fighting prowess he is able to enhance his physical attacks. However, this isn't a technique, but a style of fighting that allows the user to combat foes with an array of newly bestowed abilities and an especially enhanced sense of things enabling Ryouiki to move, fight, and act in an entirely different manner. Because of the relationship between his dual energies he is able to fuse them into one therefore refining his senses and enhacing his movements. The actual style of fighting is much similar to that of wrestling, or atleast the initial stance is. To start off, Ryouiki enters his stance: he bends at his knees, stands on the balls of his feet and slightly curls his toes. If needed he'll change his level to allow a quicker and more powerful adaption if the foe attempts to retaliate. Ryouiki keeps his chest and head up peering forward and balls his fists up for a quick strike. His feet are shoulder width apart and the right foot is forward with its heel parallel to the big toe of the left foot. The flow of energy in his body is suging rapidly into his ankles, hips and fists as well as the joints in his body. As a result from this stance and the flow of power, it is used to create flexbility, mobility, and short and extremely quick, crushing strikes on the opponent. From this stance Ryouiki will usually use the energy attained from this position to increase the momentum in his strikes. More times than not, his first strike will be a fake so that he may charge in at the foe, and the dash past them. Once at there backside, he'll drop on the heel of his foot and pivot. Using his left leg as a center point, he turns 180 degrees around and delivers a crushing blow onto the opponent. To increase the blow, he twists his forearm adding to the power of the attack. As seen years ago while he was still in Soul Society, the blow was powerful enough to tear through the body of an Arrancar, literally ripping through its body with the intense speed produced from it. To add, as a result of muscle memory, Ryouiki can execute all of the following in less than 3 seconds, furthering his prowess in Souhou. The rapid footwork along with the flexibility given from the stance enables him to preform and land powerful strikes directly onto the foe in little time at all. His second technique, is one that works while on the offensive and his foe is more than less aware of the ongoings. Assuming a more offensive position, Ryouiki brings his left foot up to his right foot from his stance making the two parallel to each other. Once placed, he begins to lean toward onto the foe, however the full brunt of the attack has yet to be displayed. Ryouiki then proceeds to open his palm and strike with the base of his palm and at an incredibly fast pace. The quick strikes deliver incredible damage to the foe, as seen when he was confronted by a number of Hollow. He was able to defeat them all at once with his speedy onslaught. More than the speed of the attack, it causes aggravated damage to the foe. Even after the initial strike - which causes severe damage in its own right - the fast pace strikes continues to harm the victim after the blow has been executed. Ryouiki has stated his own enjoyment for this technique as he claimes it embodies the dual energies he wields in battle. A more advanced variant of this style of combat - Souhou -, Sōshisōai (相思相愛,'' "Mutual Love") is a much more powerful grouping of physical techniques which Ryōiki utilizes against powerful foes when they have the upper-hand in battle. Zanpakutō '''Kazeninoru' (かぜにのる, "Ride The Wind") is a small, pathetic looking dagger. It is concealed by Ryouiki's left leg, where a strap is located which keeps it in place. The dagger has a pale black hilt, which appears to have been scraped off. The blade itself is dingy at best, and similar to Kenpachi it is chipped and worn out despite it's usage - hasn't been used in several years due to the adverse affect of the Dangai. Originally Kazeninoru possessed very bland wind powers yet many centuries ago, during Ryouiki's time in the Academy it has evolved with his learning and growing Wisdom power, and has since been improved. It's new powers delve much deeper into the common Wind powers. Ryouiki's nicknames come from Kazeninoru's main power. Shikai: The release command for Kazeninoru is "Fly with the Clouds", followed by the name of the blade. The release of the blade is executed after Ryouiki raises his arm and extends it, so that the blade is pointing horizontally and parallel to the ground. Once said and done respectively, the small, weak dagger blows out a small but powerful gale from both the hilt and the blade. The blade is then consumed by the gale. Afterwards, the blade can be continously summoned from the air and also evaporate instantly, similar in fashion to how Byakuya can create a blade from his Senbonzakura. Doing this improves his attacking capabilities and allows him to attack from many different angles and along with his power, it can prove powerful enough to break through any defense. Shikai Special Ability: Lord of Domain and God of Navigation are both nicknames given to Ryouiki, for the power of Kazeninoru. It's main power was just to simply control the wind, however after delving deeper into Wisdom and growing alongside Kazeninoru his power has evolved to a point where he manipulates air molecules all at once at a suprisingly large amount. Manipulating the air molecules all at once, allows him to increase his speed tremendously. In an instant he can move at blur by controlling all the molecules around him at once. However, there a conditions that must be met before he can travel at full speed. First, he must be in an area in which there is enough air such as outside rather than in an enclosed area with limited breathing room such as the overcrowded prison he is currently stationed in. Second, he must have enough stamina to move at such speeds and because of his partially crushed throat it makes it difficult to move at great speeds in such a short time. Third, and finally the movements of his limbs are limited because of such great movement, and for that reason if he attempts to move to much he could damage his body on a molecular level. This ability literally makes him move as the wind does, which at times can make his speed increase even more so such as during a thunderstorm, tornadoes, etc. His standard speed while moving with Kazeninoru is uncharted, and unrecorded meaning that his speed is so great that even if seen, it is more so difficult to comprehend or evade. Also unusual with Shikai, he gains a boost of spiritual pressure and Wisdom yet controlling it can prove difficult to Ryouiki's body. Bankai: He has yet to reveal his bankai though it has been noted by Terumi that his bankai is devastating and that it is nearly impossible to survive and for that reason Ryouiki has only ever used it once. The name of Kazeninoru after undergoing bankai is Tenshin Kazeninoru (天津御祖かぜにのる, "Ride The Wind Imperial Ancestor"). In his Bankai, Kazeninoru changes from a small dagger, to a finely tipped nodachi, with impressive cutting strength and a large amount of power. As a result from Bankai, his spiritual pressure and Wisdom increase, impressively. As a result, he is able to cope with his crushed throat for longer periods of time. He has fully accomplished the task of mastering his Bankai. ''Bankai Special Ability: The apperance of his Bankai is dreadfully similar to the technique, Shunko. It clouds Ryouiki's arms, legs and much of his torso with an illuminate light, and as a result after entering his Bankai, Ryouiki's being becomes unnoticeable by eyes. His limbs sprout out lightning like energy, composed of both spirit energy and Wisdom. The Bankai also pours sweat from nearly every inch of Ryouiki's body, which is quickly evaported by his own heat energy. Tenshin Kazeninoru's enables Ryouiki to bypass normal limitations and for a second enter a type of enhanced state. For him to reach this state, his mind and body have to be in perfect harmony, and completely stable. In order to obtain the full power of this form, his body must be able to endure the pain this technique deals out. In truth, it's the same as it's Shikai ability, however his speed is increased so much in fact that his very movement generates great catastrophe. His physical body is pushed to the edge aswell, enhancing his strength. Ryouiki claims that whilst in this form his heart beats incredibly fast and that his atoms and molecules move at incredible speeds. He also defined Tenshin Kazeninoru beyond physical augmentations, saying that it is much more than just a big muscle. The heat of this technique is known to be it's main source of offense aside from the phyiscal attacks, capable of burning through stone. The after-effects on Ryouiki are extremely deadly, and can cause muscles to tear and bones to shatter like glass, for that reason he is incredibly exhausted afterwards and later on, must require atleast another several weeks for his body to repair correctly. Weaknesses '''Naivety': By nature Ryouiki is very naive, though not considered stupid or ignorant he assumes the best in everyone. In his assumtions he will usually give his opponent the benefit of the doubt. He even has a tendency to trust most people, even the slyest and most dangerous of people. Despite his vast intellect he always has an immediate trust in others. When he was younger, Ryouiki was much more naive, even going as far as not killing Hollows. Long ago, he was rash, and impulsive but cared for everything, and because of this he was usually looked down upon by Shinigami elders and other powerful warriors. Fear of battle: As a result from his many torturous events and his suffering as he grew in the prison he has become reserved and introverted. Because of that he is reluctant to battle. His hesitative nature goes as far as even running away from a battle. To add he also had a tendency to stop in the middle of battle, and try to lighten the mood so that he won't have to continue, a trait of his which is now rarely seen. Even before his imprisonment he had a fear of battle, that being the reason why he left Soul Society - so that the Gotei 13 wouldn't have to fight the Collective Vices. He is even more so afraid of killing another individual, even under matters that anyone else would such as in revenge or protecting a loved one. Along with his refusal to kill he also holds back in most battles, and refuses to battle at full strength even if he knows that he can be severly harmed or even killed in that battle. However, he does seem to know about this as he openly stated that it would be difficult for him to battle Sabishii or the guards in a battle alone. Low Stamina: After his capture and imprisonment, his throat has been partially crushed by Sabishii and continously tormented by the poison. Though he can still retain life, his breathing is very abnormal and unusually heavy and as a result his stamina is diminished to a point where he can barely speak for extended periods of time. At times each breathe he takes induces pain to him, and can even cause harm to him when he exerts himself to much. His crushed throats, is but just one of the aspects of his low stamina. He also has severely damaged lungs which can prove as a large restraint in battle. The poison that had attacked him at one point was healed to a point where it can't kill him but his lungs are damaged to a point where he could faint from overexertion. At one point, he was able to use his Wisdom powers to increase his stamina for a limited time. Stats Pre-Shikai Post-Shikai Bankai Quotes Main Article: Quote:Ryouiki *''"I am Ryouiki Unohana, God of Navigation and Lord of Domain. I'll run circles around you before you grip your blade!"'' Notes Behind the Scenes The Souhou section is not all mine, and I don't deserve all the credit. Void assissted me greatly in that section and helped me make sense of what I wrote and also incoperate some new information into the attacks. Big thanks to my buddy! Trivia *Ryouiki's theme song is Cometh the Hour *This character shares the same voice actor as Hiruzen Sarutobi in both english and japanese. Major Battles & Events *''Ryouiki vs Sabishii (Loss)'' *''Ryouiki & Shigeru vs Sabishii (Ongoing)(Escapes from Prison)'' References Literature References *''In Hell, All You Can Hear Screams (Canon)'' *''The Informant and the Girl of Mystery (Canon)'' *''The River Converges Home (Canon)'' *''The River Converges Home Part II (Canon)'' Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Original Character